The Colours Of Our Kiss
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. No villains, No monsters. Just them and their love. But what happens when the Shadow of Death sent by Hyde wants to kill Killian?. She can't lose her true love again.


It was a calm week in Storybrook. Such a strange phenomenon in this town. A week without villains, threats or monsters, just them and their love. Emma and Killian was so happy now that they could finally live their lives in their new home. It was morning and Killian was putting the last things in his box. His things were not a lot but he was excited to put them finally in a box and move in , in his new home with his true love. Jolly Roger was his home at sea for so many years that he just wanted to belong somewhere in land. And he belonged right where his heart was, where Emma Swan was.

He closed the last box, he noticed his ship for a bit and then he left. All those years the sea was his family but now Killian Jones spiritual belongs forever to Emma Swan.

The door of their home was open for him to come. As he was approaching their home he could see her blonde hair moving. He entered their home and left the box on the table. He saw her putting in order his things. Suddenly she felt his hand on her waist and she smiled.

''I am so happy for this'' Emma said and they gave a kiss.

''Me too, my love'' Killian said and started opening a box.

''This is the last one'' Killian said and Emma looked at him cogitatively.

''Really? This is all your things?'' Emma asked and raised her eyebrow.

''Aye, I am not a sentimental type'' Killian said and Emma smiled in the thought that she once said the same.

''Okay, babe put this in our bedroom and I will come to give you a tour'' Emma said and gave him his fake glove- hand and a kiss too. He went upstairs and he didn't see any bedroom only a large living room with a larger Tv and five same sized couches.

''Eh, love there's no bedroom in here'' Killian said and a few seconds later he heard a voice ''In the third floor is our bedroom only'' She said while he was thinking how large their bedroom might be to take over one floor. As he was going upstairs he realized it himself. The whole floor was actually one room. Inside it there was a huge king- sized bed and a large balcony with view at sea, a Tv, two bathrooms which were linking with another small room, he couldn't understand what was that small room but it's temperature was very high. Also there were two big couches in front of a big fireplace which was placed in front of the bed. The bed was the largest he had ever seen, it was wooden and it was 2m up from the floor, it also had curtains which were tightened on the bed. He left his clove on the right nightstand and suddenly he heard footsteps going upstairs.

''So, what do you think, babe?'' Emma said and put her hands on his soldiers.

''It's amazing. I will never live this place'' Killian said awe- stricken.

''Well, that was the point, I never slept in this place I wanted the first time I would sleep in this very bed to be with you'' Emma said as she leaned to his mouth and her hand touched his chest.

''So, I will take a bath now and after that I will be yours'' Emma said and kissed his neck.

As she was taking a bath, Killian was outside looking the view of his new home. It was incredible. He could see Jolly Roger from the balcony and when he finished staring it, he went inside again. But this time he saw Emma covered in a towel sitting on their bed trying to dry her hair with another towel.

''Oh, I am sorry I will just…''Killian said and leaned to go but Emma interrupted him.

''No, stay here'' Emma said and he sat on their bed near her. She was more beautiful wet. He was holding back himself not to take off her towel when she smiled to him. He decided to change his thoughts by asking her something.

''Swan, what is this small room that reunites the two baths?'' Killian said and Emma laughed.

''It's the sauna, it's for relaxing to high temperatures after bath'' Emma said as she was leaning to him and that made Killian's holding back harder.

''What are you saying, my love? Take a bath and then go in there together?'' Emma asked and Killian gulped.

''That would be very nice, Swan'' He said and kissed her. He stood up and went to open the door of the other bathroom when…

''I will be waiting for you, my love'' Emma said and crossed her naked legs and that made Killian gulp again and almost hit his head on the wall. Emma laughed.

When he finished his bath, he wore a towel too but his chest was naked revealing his muscles. He opened the door and saw Emma waiting for him. When she saw him she stood up holding her towel and touched his chest.

''I love you, my handsome pirate ''She said

''I love you too, my princess'' They said, gave one last kiss and went through the sauna. It was very hot there. '' _Just like our Neverland kiss''_ , he remembered. That time the hit of Neverland and their kiss made the thermometer go high. She sat on the bench of the sauna , closed her eyes and started relaxing. Killian sat too and when Emma saw that she stood up and sat on his legs.

''This is paradise. Finally! In our home together , without any villain threating our happiness.'' Emma said while their chicks were touching each other.

''Do you remember our first kiss?'' Emma said.

''How can I forget it? " _One time thing"_ do you remember that?'' Killian said raised his eyebrow.

''Was it like this?'' Emma said and crushed her lips on his while their hot breaths were touching each other. She put her hands around his naked neck. When they stopped kissing they were breathless.

''No, I think it was more like this'' Killian said and gave her a deep kiss.

''I love you so much'' Emma said while their lips distance was dangerously small.

''I love you so bloody much too'' Killian said.

''Emma, what temperature do we have here?'' Killian asked and kissed her neck.

''I think 40 degrees'' Emma said smiling.

''You want to do it 100?''He asked smirking and she nodded. They stood up kissing. He was actually burning her neck with those kisses.

''Do you want to say something, Emma before I make _toasted Swan_?'' Killian said smirking and Emma smiled to him.

''It's so good to have you back'' Emma said and kissed him as their towers where on the floor. After this burning sauna, they dressed up and when they did they stared their bed.

''Are you thinking what I am thinking?'' Emma asked.

''Emma, I've been a sleepless Dark One and I had the worst sleeping experience on a rock in the Underworld of course I am thinking that'' Killian said smiled to each other and went quickly to lay down to their large bed.

''Oh, that's a bed, I can sleep for one week now'' Killian said and Emma leaned to him.

''Me too. And Killian it was the best sauna ever'' Emma smiled.

''Yeah, I am starting to like this small hot room'' Killian said

''I love you, don't ever leave me again'' Emma said and Killian kissed her.

'' I won't, my love'' Killian said and kissed her again.

''Good, because I am not leaving too'' Emma said and gave him another hot kiss but suddenly she heard her phone ringing, it was her father.

''Emma where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour!'' Her father's voice heard.

''I was in the sauna, dad'' Emma said and they smiled to each other.

''Okay, you need to come, something's up, it's Hyde'' He said from the phone.

''Okay, dad we are coming'' Emma said and turned her phone off.

''Another crisis?'' Killian asked.

''It's Hyde, we have to go'' Emma said and wore her red jacket and stood up.

''Okay, love let's go catch that villain'' Killian said, he gave her one last kiss and they left.

They went to Granny's where her parents were waiting for them to come. They seemed worried.

''Emma'' Snow said and hugged her daughter.

''I am fine, mum we were just trying the sauna'' Emma whispered to her mum.

''Oh, I get that'' Snow said and smiled.

'' ''Emma, we have a problem. It appears that Jekyll's other self is dangerous and he is now cooperating with the Evil Queen'' David said

''But it's only been 3 hours since...''Emma said but Snow interrupted her

''You forget that we're in Storybrook?''Snow said and Emma smiled

''But we don't know anything about this villain or how we can defeat him'' Emma said and suddenly she felt a hand on her waist, it was her Killian.

''There's always a choice and there is one person that knew everything about the villains and how to make a plan to defeat them , the sorcerer. We have to go to Merlin's mansion. Certainly it will something that will find an magical object or a potion for Hyde's case'' Killian said and everyone looked at him

''That's an excellent idea that is where we found the way to defeat Hades anyway, let's go'' David said gave a kiss to Snow and went with Emma and Killian at Merlin's Mansion.

When they were entering Merlin's mansion in the past there was always a unexpected cold inside the mansion and the cold was increasing when they entered the room with the books. They started searching all the books and the potions. Suddenly Killian noticed something behind the small library that is was covered with a rag. He putted away the library and took off the rag. It was portrait. From the dust it was clear that it was there for lots of years. He noticed a sword and a figure holding it, a white hooded figure. And while he was staring the portrait Emma went to his side and saw it too.

''What the hell is that?'' Emma said

''I don't know I just found it right here. Strange. There are not any portraits in this mansion except this one. I think that portrait means something it's very close to his laboratory of potions'' Killian said and he noticed that the white hooded figure that was seemed to be a woman was holding and something else except the sword an another figure dressed in white but it was like someone had scratched that figure. As he was looking the scratched picture he read the inscription which was in the same condition with the second figure. He barely managed to read it _" The sav with the sword of justice''_ the first word was not making any sense scratched.

''What this sav means?'' Emma said

''I don't know maybe its something important and maybe it isn't'' Killian said

''But that doesn't help us in any way to defeat Hyde so let's go'' Emma said and touched his hand as he covered again the portrait with the rag. As they were leaving he was still staring that portrait. Suddenly they heard something from inside the mansion it was David who was still searching the lab.

''Guys, I think I found something. It says that it can destroy the opposite selves'' David said holding the object he had just found.

''Okay, let's go then'' Emma said while she was ready to leave but David stopped her.

''Wait it also says that it can be used only from the savior or saviors I can't read it well it had dust on it'' David said while he was trying to clean it.

''Okay let's go Hyde will certainly pass through the streets of Storybrook we have to be ready, Dad, Killian bring the chains from the station I will call mum'' Emma said and together they left.

In Gold's shop, Gold was sleeping thinking of what the consequences of his deal with Hyde would be. Suddenly as he was thinking of that he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Merlin.

''Hello, Dark One'' Merlin said and Gold got nervous when he saw him.

''What are you doing here you're supposed to be dead'' Gold said

''Listen I won't be here for too long, I need you to listen to me. The deal with Hyde is going to cost you a lot if you don't listen to me. Do you know about the legend of the saviors?'' Merlin said

''It's just an old myth it doesn't exist'' Gold said

''Well, you're wrong many generations of sorcerers behind me were looking a way to defeat darkness once and for all as you know but one day I found the solution to that . I made the saviors so if one temped to darkness...''Merlin said but Gold interrupted him.

''There would always be a second one, you bastard'' Gold said

''Do you remember the time that Hook had brought the Dark Ones from the Underworld here? Divide them into couples'' Merlin said

''The saviors'' Gold said and realized it

''Indeed the most evil enemy of the saviors, the darkness. The saviors will only appear in one case in every 100 years, their power together is beyond your imagination, Dark One that's why when someone separates them that power gets lost. That's why I made them a weapon, Excalibur. I remember one time Zoso had visited me in my mansion he wanted to take the power of the saviors for himself but he didn't make it you know why? Because all villains believe in one thing that the power is something that it can be taken that the real power is in the brain, that's why the saviors power is in their hearts, no villain would think of that. True love the most powerful magic of all runs into their hearts that's how their hearts communicate. And for keeping that power a secret I scratched the portrait I had made for them in my mansion.'' Merlin said

''So no one will know that there are two of them, very clever'' Gold said

''But with the time I have lost many of the saviors to darkness, stabbed by Excalibur and many other poisonous potions your generation made. So I am here to make a deal with you, Dark One for the first and the last time. I want you to help the saviors for your own good and everyone's, this is about all world not yourself.

''No, I will never help them!'' Gold said

''You already have'' Merlin said and suddenly Gold woke up.

Snow was waiting for the others to come, outside the sheriff's office. Suddenly they appeared.

''Mum'' Emma said and hugged her

''Well, did you find anything?'' Snow said looking at David

''We found this. It says that it can defeat opposite selves or at least restrain them'' Emma said and suddenly Hyde appeared. He was walking in the street, they hid behind a car while Emma was trying to enact the object but she couldn't. Killian and David wear Hyde the chains while they were waiting Emma to hit him but it had a dead end.

''What's wrong?'' Killian said and went to her side

''I don't know'' Emma said

''Just let me do it'' Killian said

''No, you can't I…''Emma said but when they touched it together and the object hit Hyde. David took Hyde to the cell. Somehow they had enacted it together.

''How did you do that?'' Emma said

''I don't know, you did it'' Killian said

''I think we both did it , Killian'' Emma said and looked at him with a socked face while Killian was noticing something. Emma's hand was bleeding from the power she had given to enact this bloody object.

''Emma, your hand'' Killian said and Emma looked at it. It was bleeding. Then Emma took Killian's and her hand to the gash and it was healed.

''What the…''Emma said she couldn't believe her eyes.

''I really need to see Archie I am afraid'' Emma said

''Okay, but first go at home and change, the blood stained your blouse and I will go get the keys from Belle for the library to search more about these saviors'' Killian said and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Hook entered Gold's shop. Gold was thinking about who those saviors might be.

''I am sorry, I need the keys for the library do you know where Belle put them?'' Killian asked Gold and suddenly he knew. Emma and Killian were the saviors, that made sense he had helped them before. He had helped Emma to find him in the Underworld. When he realized that his face etiolated.

''Gold, are you alright?'' Killian asked

''Yes'' Gold said and gave him the keys.

''Thank you'' Killian said and left.

Emma was walking in the streets of Storybrook to go to Archie, she wasn't sure but she was thinking that Killian might be the second savior.

''Good morning, Archie'' Emma said and entered the door after knocking.

''Oh, Emma so nice to see you, come on sit'' He said and she lied down.

''I need your help, something has happened and I am not sure I have the right conclusions'' Emma said

''Okay, just close your eyes and clear your mind'' Archie said from his chair. Emma closed her eyes but she didn't clear her mind instead she had a vision.

''Hello, savior'' Merlin said

''You. I want to talk with you. There are two saviors? And if there are who is the second?'' Emma asked in her vision.

''Yes, there are. Many have tempted to darkness and never returned and many died with poisonous ways. But the saviors now are more powerful. Their true love can defeat anything.'' Merlin said

''Who is the second?'' Emma said worried.

''You know better than everyone who he is. You protect him and love him your whole life. Your hearts share a bond, the most powerful magic of all that it can't be defeated from any villain. " _The heart's bond"._ He is the reason you have defeated all those villains and together you will succeed into destroying the darkness once and for all, I am sure of it. The second savior is your Killian. You have to be very careful though you have to stay together, you are more powerful like this.'' Merlin said and suddenly Emma woke up from the vision.

''Emma what did you see?'' Archie said

''Archie thank you for your help but I need to go, bye'' Emma said stood up and left.

The second savior was her Killian. At first she couldn't believe it but then she thought all these times she had lost him and found him again. Their love had won the darkness, any distance and even death. She smiled in the thought of them winning the darkness with their love. And while she was thinking that she arrived at the library where he was. She opened the door. She was looking a bit scared and happy too.

''Emma, my love are you alright?'' Killian said and closed the book he was reading.

''Eh'' Emma breathed.

''Emma you are starting to worry me, come on sit and drink some rum'' Killian said, Emma sat and he gave her his flask. When she drank a sip, she touched his face and looked at him with all her love. They were the saviors after all.

''Killian, Have I told you that I love you before?'' Emma asked him

''Emma, what happened? What did Archie told you?'' Killian said

''Answer me, please'' Emma insisted.

''Of course you have. Every time you wake up and touch my chest as your beautiful lips touch mine'' Killian said and Emma kissed him.

''Come on, now let me show you what I found'' He said and opened a book with his hook. The page he opened was illustrated. The page was portraying 4 colorful rivers.

''This is in the Underworld. I found what these saviors are. It's a legend. They were many in the past, very powerful. They were sharing a special power it's called The bond of the heart. I t's some kind of magic that can defeat any form of darkness. However, with the pass of time Hades and many villains had stolen their powers someway. Hades trapped their powers into 4 rivers. The 4 colorful rivers of the Underworld.'' Killian said while Emma was looking the page and recalling the things Merlin had told her.

''Killian, I have to tell you something. I had a vision of Merlin in Archie's couch. He told me that the second savior… is you'' Emma said but Killian laughed.

''You can't be serious. I am not capable of saving anyone'' Killian said

''Well, you did! You sacrificed yourself to protect everyone from the Dark Ones, it's you'' Emma said and Killian couldn't believe it.

''He also said that we are going to defeat the darkness once and for all together, with our love. Hyde is planning something bad and only we can stop him'' Emma said

''But I don't know how'' Killian said and Emma touched his hand.

''Together'' She said and kissed him.

''Come on, we have to tell the others about this'' Emma said and Killian turned off the light of the library and they left. It was already night in Storybrook and there was completely silence when a black hooded man appeared in front of them.

''What the hell is this?'' Killian said and took in his hands his sword.

''Hello, Killian Jones you'd really think that you could escape from me so easily?'' The man said and started fighting Killian.

''Hyde must sent him. He is the shadow of Death'' Emma said as she was fighting Death with Killian's sword.

''And now I will take you back home'' Death said and took Killian's sword and leaned to stab him. But Emma went in front of him.

''No!'' Emma said and fell to Killian's hands. Death had disappeared but he had stabbed Emma.

''No, Emma, my love'' Killian said as he was seeing her blood through her belly.

''My job is to protect you with all cost, my love'' Emma said as her eyes were closing.

''No!. Emma!'' Killian said crying. He took off his jacket and tied it around her wound. He was trying to stop the blood flood.

''You are going to be alright, love'' Killian said and picked her up and went to the hospital. After a few minutes Whale took Emma to the emergency room and put her oxygen to breath. Whale said to Killian to stay outside until they have a clear image of her condition. He phoned David and told him everything about the accident and about the saviors.

After a while Snow and David arrived at the hospital.

''Oh, my god'' Snow said crying.

''Where's Whale?'' David said

''He is inside'' Killian said but suddenly Whale entered the room.

''Whale, how is she?'' Snow said crying.

''Snow, I don't know. If Killian hadn't done to her the first aids she wouldn't be alive now. She lost a lot of blood although, we don't know for sure'' Whale said

''What do you mean you don't know for sure? You mean she can…''Snow said and went crying to David's hug.

''You can see her now but she is still in a coma'' Whale said and left. Snow and David got inside. After a few minutes they returned and sat near Killian.

''She sacrificed herself to save me'' Killian said crying.

''She loves you. You don't know how much. I remember her not sleeping when you were in the Underworld, instead she used to smell your old leather jacket to remind her that you were there beside her.'' Snow said while a tear fell from her right eye. But then she wrapped it and though of something.

''Wait, you can save her. When David was in a coma I read him our story and he woke up. You can do the same'' Snow said holding Storybook.

''Snow I don't…''Killian said but Snow interrupted him,

''Please, if Merlin was right you are the savior and you can save her'' She said and took Storybook from her hands.

''Okay, I will try'' Killian said and got inside. He saw her. She was wearing oxygen on her mouth, she was wearing a hospital dress and she was in a deep sleep. He sat near her.

''I hope I will not bother you with my reading, my love'' He said and kissed her forehead before reading. He opened the book into the page of their first meeting.

''… _And as they looked each other for the first time they knew that they were sharing something special that only them could explain…''_

He started reading and he started recalling all these memories. Their first meeting, their first kiss, their journey to the past, their countless kisses and at last how her grieve had turned into happiness when he got back from the Underworld. She really loved him, more than herself, he was her light and her everything. And as he was thinking of that the cardiogram started being a line without heartbeats.

''No, Please god don't let her go, what do you want me to do? What?'' Killian said and suddenly Emma stretched out her arm to his side and he held it. Then something incredible happened… her heart started beating again. He leaned to her mouth , he took off her oxygen and touched her chick.

''I love you, my love'' He whispered to her mouth and kissed her with all his love. Suddenly a colorful magic was coming out of their kiss. It was the savior's power or else '' _the bond of the hear_ t'' they were sharing from the first time. The power of their kiss engulfed the land with a colorful magic. The streets of Storybrook transformed into a big forest. With his kiss he had broken the Storybrook's curse. He had turned Storybrook into a miniature of the Enchanted Forest. The streets, the shops were in the same place but in the Enchanted Forest's mentality. Everyone's clothes changed. When Killian stopped kissing her he noticed that he was wearing his Prince Charle's clothes as for her clothes they had turned into a beautiful blue dress instead of the white hospital dress she was worrying before. As he was noticing what had happened she opened her eyes.

''Killian, I love you too my love so much'' Emma said and kissed him smiling. They were both crying.

''I love you too, don't ever do that to me again'' Killian said and Emma suddenly noticed that she was wearing a blue royal dress.

''What happened?'' Emma said when suddenly her parents entered the room and hugged her. The magic had influenced them too.

''True love's kiss, that's what happened. I it was enough to wake you and turn Storybrook into home'' Snow said as she was crying out of happiness. Killian helped Emma to stand up.

''Well, if Storybrook has turned into a small Enchanted Forest, we should really head to our home'' David said.

''Which home?'' Emma asked as her hand was touching Killian's chest.

''Our castle, Princess Emma'' David said and Emma smiled in the thought of her being a princess and when she finished her dreamy thoughts they left for the castle. The cars had turned into horses so every person in this town had one. Killian found his own.

''Come on, Swan get on the horse'' Killian said. She was more beautiful now with this dress and her blue cape.

''What If I break a leg or something?'' Emma said

''I won't let that happen'' Killian said and helped her get on the horse. As they were riding the horse the view was fantastic. She had fall in love with the place but she still had something in her mind…

''Killian, what if Hyde turned Storybrook into this? Maybe this situation suited him, he sent the Death after all'' Emma said. As Killian's arms were around her.

''Maybe you're right, but now I know how much you love me and I am afraid of anything'' Killian said and leaned to her mouth.

''Did you ever doubted that I wouldn't love you that much?'' Emma asked him. She sacrificed herself for him. He had no doubt not anymore.

''No, my love'' He said and kissed her as they were approaching their destination.

''Now, I love you more than ever, Swan'' Killian said

''Me too'' She said, touched his chick and leaded him into a deep kiss as the gate of the castle was opening.

And as she was kissing her prince, she was hearing her mother saying…

''Welcome home, Emma'' She said as the radiant palace was in front of them.

''Welcome home, my prince'' Emma said

''Welcome, home, my princess'' He said and gave another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
